Garm vs Belldandy: Round Two
by Hobie
Summary: An elf warrior comes to Earth to take vengeance on Velsper with dire consequences for Belldandy and Keiichi. Guest starring Rind, Sentaro, and Daniel Rice.
1. Default Chapter

She never heard the door swish open as a formidable presence entered the makeshift HQ dedicated to her Paranormal Club. When the lithe coed didn't acknowledge him, a simple clearing of the throat snapped her from a seemingly intense reverie.  
  
"I was concentrating on another realm," Shiho Sakakibara, senior electronics major of NIT and resident spiritualist informed the interloper. Her doe eyes turned sideways, surveying his chiseled, impressive features.  
  
"My apologies," he spoke in a neutral tone. The man looked like a foreigner, tall and muscular in stature with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a dark trench coat over his chiseled body. Eyes of cobalt blue enchanted the girl at once. "I am in need of assistance only one such as yourself can provide."  
  
"What kind of assistance?" she asked with an interested smirk.  
  
"You are a powerful summoner," he declared openly. "I need you to evoke an entity for me."  
  
"How do you know?" she asked, intrigued.  
  
"I do not have time to explain," he told her impatiently.  
  
"I take pride in what I do," she countered. "If you need my help, I need to know your spiritual background."  
  
"I am Symon, son of Ryck, also known as the Widowmaker. I am on a quest of vengeance which has spanned the Nine Worlds," he informed her.  
  
"You're not human, are you?" Shiho asked meekly.  
  
"I am of Elven heritage," he replied.  
  
She knew enough that things existed that were indeed supernatural. It didn't faze her at all that a person from another world stood now before her.  
  
"How did you find me?" she asked.  
  
"I had to extract certain information from demons and their ilk," he replied. "I seek knowledge and aid."  
  
"To help you take revenge on someone? I don't someone's blood on my hands," the girl protested.  
  
"The demon I intend to face is responsible for countless atrocities, literally thousands of deaths. He has aided my enemies, slaughtered innocents."  
  
"Demon?" shuddered Shiho. "I don't have the power to help you kill some demon. Why do you need me?"  
  
"I don't need you for that," he scowled. "I need you to summon the entity who will lead me to him. That is all."  
  
"Then I will be indirectly involved in your conflict," she spoke warily. "That is something...."  
  
"Are you not a spiritual genius?" he thundered, causing her to shrink back in alarm. "Do you use your gift fruitlessly?"  
  
"I'm not sure about this," she admitted with a weak smile.  
  
"I give you my word, it is my bond. After I have my revenge, you will be paid handsomely."  
  
She looked at him with trepidation.  
  
"What say you?" he insisted.  
  
"I'll do it," she resolved. "Who is it you want summoned?"  
  
"Garm."  
  
She gasped in horror and he didn't blame her. The hell hound's name was only spoken in hushed whispers.  
  
"Do not fear, lady summoner. Once you contact him, he has to carry out your directive," the elf explained.  
  
Shino took the necessary steps, she drew the magical circle in the center of the room, then calmed herself to the necessary breathing level. Once ready, her eyes closed and her mouth uttered the dread incantation. Symon watched her carefully, surprised at how immature she seemed. He had dealings with humans before in his long lifespan and they never ceased to exasperate him. There was a surge in power that came from the circle as well as the ignition of black flame. A gateway to Nibelheim was opened and a huge wolfish shape materialized in the middle of the circle. Four inhuman predatory eyes focused on the little lady and the tall elf.  
  
"Who has summoned Garm, dread watchdog of the Underworld?" he demanded in a gruff, baritone voice. Viscous blood was gleaming off his dark fur and he smelled of death and carrion. Soon, a look of recognition crossed his evil face. "You."  
  
Shiho cowered in fear behind Symon, who stood his ground, hand on the hilt of his magic sword, Tristing. "Speak the purpose of your call, female human!" the dog growled.  
  
"Um, you are to render aid to the Widowmaker here," she said hurriedly.  
  
"I, Garm, do a mortal's bidding? I am no Earth dog to do trick's for your amusement!"  
  
"You will track down First Class demon Velsper for me, Hound," Symon interated.  
  
"First Class demon?" he roared. "Many would consider it fool hardy to confront someone as strong as that."  
  
"I've learned of his banishment. I intend to challenge him in his weakened state."  
  
If Velsper was any kind of adversary, he would surely respond.  
  
"I need you to lead me to him."  
  
Garm resembled a hyena for a minute. "I will do as you request, elf, but when this task is finished, I am no longer bound and may devour you for your insolence."  
  
"I shall not be found wanting," Symon nodded at the beast. He turned to Shiho. "Lady summoner, when this is over, you may have a stuffed toy as well."  
  
"Keep up with me, elf," Garm snarled then ran out of the room, breaking the wall down behind him.  
  
Symon nodded at Shiho then took off like a bat out of hell after the hound.  
  
"What have I done?" the coed asked herself as she stared after them. 


	2. Who let the dogs out?

Urd reclined lazily on the davenport, watching an episode of Sex and The City while her sister Skuld and Sentaro Kawanishi lounged on the floor, immersed in a game of Monopoly. Velsper jumped up on the couch next to the platinum haired goddess, as if to try and sit in her lap.  
  
"Hey, watch it furball," she warned half heartedly.  
  
"I'm going out," he whispered, so soft that Sentaro wouldn't hear.  
  
"Suit yourself," the Goddess of the Past told him. "Just don't wander out into the street or get chased by a stray dog."  
  
The cat leapt off the couch then ran through a tiny swinging door that Keiichi had installed recently to allow for unlimited egress. The former demon hated the punishment hell had handed down. His whole fate had been decided because he always wanted to remember his doublet, the beautiful goddess Belldandy. Now, he was a lower life form and able to be around her all the time. For now, he was content, knowing full well that she was bound to a mortal both by contract and love.  
  
People gaped at the sight of a monstrous, wolfen creature running down the road followed by a tall gaijin.  
  
"You may not have required my aid, elf," Garm called back. "For you are in the very land where your quarry hides."  
  
Symon knew from the hell hound's actions that was most likely true, as he resorted to a rather conventional means of travel. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and Garm recognized the temple, having been summoned there before. He angrily burst over the outer gates and into the front yard, hell bent on announcing his presence to the resident goddesses. As per the doublet system, he could not try and take their lives, but sure intended to get a pound of flesh for one-upping him the last time.  
  
Velsper ran up the tallest tree, but knew he wasn't safe the moment he sensed the demon dog's presence. The cat wondered why and how the watchdog of Nibelheim had come to this plane. The latter came to a brief halt, irisless eyes focused up at the small, black cat.  
  
Inside, Urd sprang off the sofa. "Skuld, we have trouble! Call Megumi. Bell is over there!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Sentaro asked as Skuld rushed to the phone and hit speed dial. Banpei went to combat mode and rushed out the door, while Sigel stayed close to her mistress, both to protect her and await orders.  
  
"Velsper is there, Widowmaker," Garm growled back at the elf warrior.  
  
Symon gazed up at the cat, eyes narrowing. He knew Velsper had been exiled to Earth and had his powers significantly altered. That was the only reason he had decided to confront the former first class demon.  
  
Velsper stared down at the elf, recognizing him despite being one of countless enemies he had made throughout the Nine worlds. Symon took an arrow from his quiver and drew back the bowstring, took aim, then fired. He didn't intend to kill the cat right away, just strike the branch it was on to knock off. Of course, the latter didn't know that and blasted the projectile with a beam of light from the star on his forehead. Cat laser.  
  
"Not totally powerless, eh murderer," Symon observed. He took a running start then launched himself onto the tree, climbing it with superhuman speed and agility.  
  
"Garm!" Urd appeared from the inside of the temple, World of Elegance behind her in a battle ready mode. "What business have you here?"  
  
Banpei fearlessly advanced on the canine, holding a charmed halberd. Garm gave an unearthly howl, bowling the robot over.  
  
"Your paltry servant is no match for me," he declared.  
  
Velsper scrambled down the tree, trying to get away from the elf.  
  
"Spirits of water, heed my commands," the elf uttered in his native language. A geyser, powerful and wide, erupted from beneath the feline, sending him high into the air. It set him up perfectly to be belted with a viscious looking mace. The cat's battered body crashed hard through a nearby fence.  
  
World of Elegance encased Garm within a wall of holy flame.  
  
"Foolish wench," the beast snarled. "I have braved the fires of Muspheleim. Your spell is nothing!"  
  
Bounding faster than a cheetah, he headed for Urd, who had no choice but to take to the air to avoid him.  
  
As soon as Skuld got off the phone with Belldandy, she conjured a debugging hammer, configured with anitdemon programs. Channeling her force poweres into a focal point, she charged Garm, swinging it like she had when playing softball for Megumi's team.  
  
Such a blow would have felled an elephant, but the hell hound never batted an eye.  
  
Belldandy emerged from a mirror in her tea room, clad in full battle dress. Skuld had warned her that the temple was under attack from multiple opponents. She feared for everyone's safety and was glad she had left Keiichi back at Megumi's apartment.  
  
Garm snarled at Skuld and lunged at her, faster than anything on Earth, even as the Middle Norm summoned her angel.  
  
"Holy Wind Press!" she called out, sending a focused blast of powerful air, shockwave class, at the huge demon dog.  
  
Symon stepped through the wrecked fence and grabbed Velsper by the tail, stared him in the eyes and slammed him hard into the ground. The elf intended to torture and inflict much punishment onto the demon turned feline.  
  
"Skuld, run that eviction program!" Urd told her little sister. She saw the elf warrior draw his sword, seemingly about to do in Velsper. If the latter died, it meant the same for Belldandy.  
  
"Urd Bolt Strike!" she called, sending a super blast of electrostatic energy directly down on the unsuspecting elf.  
  
Symon dropped the cat, and his sword, shaken by the attack. "Why dost thou protect this fiend!" he demanded, wincing.  
  
Urd was impressed that he still stood and suspected his enchanted sword had protected him somewhat. "As a goddess second class, and a Norn, I command you to stand down!" she ordered him in an authoritative tone.  
  
"I say they nay! Vengeance is mine upon this demon" the elf shouted back in defiance. He brought his foot down on Velsper's neck.  
  
The loud roar of a motorcycle startled everyone and the elf didn't have time to react as Keiichi leapt from the bike and tackled the bigger being to the ground. The attack was comparable to a kitten attacking a panther, but Keiichi knew if Velsper perished, his beloved would too.  
  
Skuld and Sigel hurried to write the program into the ground, but Garm wasn't about to let them complete the job. He lauched himself with unbridled ferocity at the black haired goddess, claws and fangs bared to tear her to pieces. Belldandy blocked his way with a shield, emanating from both of her hands. Hellish energies began to emanate from the hound, his eyes raged with fury and hatred.  
  
"You are the one who overcame me before! I'll savor your flesh!"  
  
Belldandy clenched her teeth, intent on holding him off, but suddenly dropped to her knees, affected by her connection to Velsper. The cat had taken massive injury and it meant the same for his doublet.  
  
Symon backhanded Keiichi off of him, a powerful blow that sent the smaller man rolling. He came to a stop and made no sound, kayoed into oblivion.  
  
"Keiichi!" Belldandy cried, fearful for his safety over her own. She struggled to run to him, but fell back down. Urd swooped in and attended to her, ready to take to the air in case Garm charged them.  
  
Sigel's rocket punch didn't even slow him down. He reached in and grabbed her with his jaws, expecting the taste of human blood. Instead he got mechanical wires and circuits.  
  
"Robo!" Skuld's eyes went wide, then gasped too slow to get away from the hellish creature. A blur of motion flew through the air as Sentaro on his bicycle sailed wheel first into Garm's snout. The metal frame smashed inward by the brute's force. Garm landed on the teenage boy, who had fearlessly risked his life to protect Skuld, not knowing her divine nature. The teenager let out a blood curdling scream as the monster began to maul with with extreme savagery.  
  
"NoOOO!!!!" Skuld screamed in horror, too little, too late.  
  
In the Command Center of Heaven, Peorth sat nervously in her chair, getting a fresh report that Belldandy's life signs were critical and that Garm was attacking the three Norns.  
  
"Chrono, get me Folkvang, tell them I need the Valkyries' aid," the Forth Goddess ordered.  
  
"But it's not our place to dispatch the military especially to Earth," Chrono noted.  
  
"The lives of three goddesses depend on this!" Peorth said icily. "Do it now!"  
  
"Urd, protect Skuld," Belldandy insisted weakly. 


End file.
